Miedo
by Keicchi
Summary: Makoto no entiende. [Viñeta][HS]


_A/N: Sobre esa maldita escena en High Speed..._

-x-

Makoto _no entiende,_ no lo entiende, desde que abrió sus ojos en la mañana, hasta el cerrar del atardecer en un festival de colores sobre el cielo.

No comprende el asunto, no cavila lo suficiente. Solo doce años lleva su vida, apenas un pimpollo sin florecer que son sus ojos verdes fijos en la pared blanca, helada.

Alguien le dice que se mueva, que se vaya, pero él no puede oír nada. Hay alguien a su lado, siente su aura intensa como siempre, pero carece de importancia.

Sus manos tiemblan, frías, adoloridas por escarbar la tierra, por aferrarse al mundo, por querer pensar en la realidad que vivía. El aroma del desinfectante del hospital y los pasos resonando por los pasillos fue algo que jamás dejó su mente. Se impregnó en su alma, como las palabras del adulto frente suyo.

_"No se preocupen, él estará bien."_

Pero alterna la mirada entre esa persona y su amigo, y le es difícil concebirlo. Haru siquiera está respirando por su propia cuenta. Hay una maquina conectada sobre su costado, y algo cubriendo su boca.

Makoto entorna sus ojos con pesadez, intentando mantener la calma. Su garganta está cerrada y sus parpados, secos, vacíos de lagrimas. _Ya no le quedan._

Tiene una toalla sobre su cabeza. Alguien la trajo, pero no recuerda quien. Sin embargo su ropa sigue goteando y cayendo en el etéreo suelo de la sala.

Un pitido, intermitente, tortuoso. Era el sonido más fuerte dentro del cuarto. Fue la primera vez que escuchaba el corazón de Haruka latir, y en una esquina de su mente pensó como sería cuando esta nadando. Activo, enérgico, majestuoso. _Nadie se lo puede responder._

Rin toma la manga de su camisa, y solo ahí recuerda que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. No lo mira a los ojos, pues tiene miedo de quebrarse de nuevo, dejar salir todo aquello que teme frente a alguien que no puede hacer nada. Siempre estuvo aterrado de hacerlo.

Se deja llevar, sin palabras de por medio, el pelirrojo lo guía hacía otra sala, mas ruidosa, mas iluminada.

Sus mochilas estaban ahí, húmedas, casi arruinadas. Clavó sus pies en el suelo, como si no pudiera moverse jamás. Rin pone una mano en si hombro y le acerca un cambio de ropa.

Es familiar, como cuando se desvisten antes de ir a nadar. Pero el agua es lo que menos quiere ver en ese momento, y sus nudillos quedan blancos por un momento, aferrados en su playera mojada.

Recuerda que mira una vez más hacia la sala, donde el cabello oscuro inconfundible, acariciaba la tela de la almohada y sus dedos, pálidos, pequeños, posan sobre sus costados en la cama.

Piensa que le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo. Haruka está solo, abandonado. No hay nadie a su alrededor.

Su garganta se cierra nuevamente al recordar.

-_**Soy lo único que le queda**_- dice dentro de su mente, seguro de que el dolor aminorará cuando vea sus ojos azules nuevamente; chispeantes, expresivos.

Rin no lo presiona, pero el tono en su voz es uno cansado. Ambos lo están. Y asustados. Por primera vez no puede curvar sus labios, ni siquiera de mentira. Sus mejillas duelen de solo pensarlo.

Todo estaría bien, le dice él de la misma forma, como si mentir no afecta a nadie. Makoto, sin embargo, traga sus palabras y asiente.

El camino a casa es más duro de lo que pensaba. Sus pies, cansados, exhaustos, como su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra. Es la primera vez que Rin no busca llenar los silencios.

El autobús viene, despacio, y el sol ya casi no está...

Se fue.

Por la ventana las primeras estrellas empiezan a competir, brillantes, imponentes. No son más fuertes que la luna.

El castaño encuentra, tal vez, un poco de paz en el panorama. Piensa que tiene que hablar con sus padres aún. Piensa en que sería si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Y deja de pensar.

Rin esta perdido, en su propio mar de memorias. Él luce tranquilo, por fuera. Makoto lo observa por unos momentos, largos,inocuos.

El autobús se detiene.

Sus ojos tenían una pregunta. Un _'¿Estas bien?'_ que nunca fue dicho. Mako no quería responderle.

Él eleva su mano para despedirse, y el otro le corresponde, y solo entonces, sus labios se curvan para dejarlo en paz. Él no puede dejar que otros se preocupen por su persona.

Mientras el transporte reanuda, las ruedas avanzan y ojos carmín son dejados atrás, Makoto piensa que todo pasará pronto. Que no había de que preocuparse y había que mantener la calma.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez, que casi olvidaba el miedo debajo de su piel.

_**¿Por qué amas el agua?**_

Siempre quiso preguntarle, pero no lo hizo.

_**¿No tienes miedo de todo aquello acechando en la profundidad?**_

Mientras mira a Haru en el agua, no recuerda nada. Todo se desvanece y es reemplazado por una luz que calienta su pecho, chispea en su corazón.

**_¿Qué haré si te vas?_**

Su sonrisa se desvanece, y abraza su cuerpo con una calma violenta. Apenas el transporte empezaba su viaje, y Makoto tiembla en el ultimo asiento. El agua salada como la del mar recorre sus mejillas y caen al suelo, su rostro se empalidece en segundos. No puede ahogar los sollozos que inundan su garganta, que lo aterran.

Pero no tiene nadie que lo detenga, y agradece por eso.

De vez en cuando, todos necesitan liberarse.

Mira sus manos lastimadas, que temblaban, y se da cuenta de la verdad.

-_**Haru es lo único que me queda**_- piensa, con amargura.

_Y casi se lo lleva el agua._

Llora hasta quedar sin aliento, dentro del autobús. _Solo por esa ultima vez_.

-x-


End file.
